Wilbur's Birthday
by JessieMTRFan
Summary: It's almost Wilbur's 14th birthday, but something goes wrong. Jessica is visited by a mysterious stranger in the middle of the night, who gives her a riddle that she needs to solve under a certain time limit. If Jessica doesn't something bad will happen!
1. The Stranger

JessieMTRFan: Hey Ya'll! Here is my new story!  
Jessie: I can't wait to read it!  
Wesley: Yeah  
Wilbur: Wesley get out of here you're not even in this chapter.  
Morgan: Yeah!  
JessieMTRFan: While they are fighting I would like to thank GoobTooSave for helping me out, when I got stuck on this chapter.

Wilbur: Jessie does not own anything Meet the Robinsons related. GoobTooSave owns Morgan and Jessica signed a contract so Jessie owns Jessica.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Stranger**

It was a clear, cloudless night with a full moon high in the sky, and Jessica Anderson was in her room studying History. It was midnight and she was very drowsy. She was slowly falling asleep and unaware of it. By the time it was 12:30, Jessica was fast asleep at her desk with her reading glasses still on.

* * *

Outside, a stranger was lurking around in the shadows, trying to find the best place to sneak into the house. If he tried to go in through the garage the alarm will sound, thus waking the whole household. If he went in through the traveling tube underneath the garden gnome the dinosaur will wake up. The stranger tip-toed around the dinosaur and slowly and quietly he made his way around the house. He stopped and looked around. Then he looked up. Above his head was a balcony. He backed up until he could see over the balcony. The light was still on, but the curtains were blue. He had found the right room. To the right of the balcony was a vine growing up the building. The stranger looked around one more time before approaching the vine. Then slowly and surely he climbed the vine up to the balcony.

**

* * *

**

Wilbur Robinson was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't sleep at all, because he had a feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air. Wilbur jumped out of bed and ran to Jessica's room. Flinging the door open, Wilbur looked around the room.

"Jessica, what in the world is going on?" Wilbur asked, panicky.

Jessica lifted her head up off the desk and rubbed her eyes. Then she yanked her glasses off and glared at Wilbur.

"Wilbur Robinson, why in the world did you wake me up?" Jessica asked grumpily.

"I heard screaming!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Yeah and I heard Santa Claus coming down the chimney." Jessica said sarcastically.

'Note to self, never wake Jessica up in the middle of the night.' Wilbur thought.

"You were probably just hearing things. Go back to bed." Jessica said.

Wilbur didn't say anything as he ran out the room and into Morgan's room. Wilbur looked around but didn't see Morgan anywhere. He started to panic even more and ran back into Jessica's room.

"Jess, Morgan is missing!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Wilbur, Morgan is not missing." Jessica said.

"How do you know?" Wilbur asked.

Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed Wilbur's wrist and dragged him to Morgan's room. She quietly opened the door and pointed at Morgan sleeping in her pink bed.

"Oh." Wilbur whispered.

"Now, go to bed." Jessica whispered fiercely.

Wilbur closed Morgan's door and went to his own room. Jessica stopped at her door and turned to Wilbur.

"I told you, you were hearing things." Jessica said, as she opened her door.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and entered his room. Then he went straight to his bed and fell on top of it.

* * *

The stranger was on the balcony waiting for the perfect moment. He watched the girl enter her room and sit down at her desk again. Perfect. The stranger snuck into the room and quietly approached the girl. Then he put his hand over her mouth and with his other hand he held her down. The girl wiggled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Stop moving, or else." The stranger whispered fiercely into the girl's ear.

The girl immediately stopped struggling. The stranger smiled to himself.

"Listen carefully, because I'm only going to tell you once. Tell nobody about this visit, and nobody can help you. Got it?" The stranger whispered.

* * *

Jessica nodded in agreement. She was scared and the stranger was hurting her.

"Good, because I've got a little riddle for you." The stranger whispered. "What falls but never breaks? What breaks but never falls? You have until three tomorrow afternoon. Don't bother trying to contact me, I'll contact you. And don't even try telling anybody about this unless I say so. Remember I'll be watching."

The stranger let go of Jessica and Jessica quickly turned around. Nobody was behind her. Jessica jumped up from her chair and took a look at her blue clock. 1:00AM. Jessica looked around her room but no one was hiding in her room. Jessica went to her bed, rubbed her temples and lied down. She pulled the covers up to her chin and clapped. The lights turned off and Jessica rolled to her side.

'I was just hearing things.' She thought. 'I was just dreaming.'

* * *

JessieMTRFan: I just realized that I really don't own anything Meet the Robinsons related. At least not until the movie comes out. Then I can watch it everyday.  
Wilbur: Scary.  
Jessica and Morgan: Please R&R!!! 


	2. The Riddle

JessieMTRFan: Hey Ya'll here is the next chapter!  
Morgan: Finally!  
Jessie MTRFan: Perfer et obdura; dolor hic tibi proderit olim.  
Morgan: What?  
Jessica: Be patient and tough; some day this pain will be useful to you.

Wilbur: JessieMTRFan does not own anything related to MTR. GoobTooSave owns Morgan and Jessica signed a contract so JessieMTRFan owns her.

JessMTRFan: I also own this laptop I am working on.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Riddle**

Jessica woke up with a start. Last night seemed like a dream and she almost thought it was. Almost. Jessica looked at her blue clock. 6:30. She rolled out of bed and slowly stood up. Jessica had a pounding headache and she didn't feel like going to school at all. Walking to her closet, Jessica noticed a note taped to her mirror. She walked over to her mirror and took the note off.

_The clock is ticking, my dear. Better hurry and find the answer to the riddle or something bad is going to happen. And trust me you don't want to find out. Let me tell you the riddle one last time, just to refresh your memory. _

_What falls but never breaks? What breaks but never falls? _

_3:00 I'll be expecting an answer. And I've decided to let you tell some people. Not the whole Robinson family, just the Robinson boy and the red-headed girl. You can tell those to kids at your school too. You know who I'm talking about. But remember if you tell them, then you will have pulled them into our little game. REMEMBER NO COPS OR INVENTORS! I'll be watching. _

_A.C _

'So it wasn't a dream! Now it's more like a nightmare and I'm stuck in the middle of it.' Jessica thought.

Jessica hid the note and went to her closet. Then she chose the most comfortable clothes she could find. Her blue jeans, dark blue shirt, and her converse shoes.

"You never know when you have to defend yourself" Jessica mused.

She walked back to her mirror and opened up the jewelry box on the dresser next to it. Taking out the chocker Wilbur gave her for Christmas. After she tied it on Jessica went to the middle of her room.

'Should I tell them?' Jessica wondered. 'If I do, I'll just be putting them in danger. But if I don't that will still be putting them in danger somehow.'

* * *

Wilbur was pacing in front of Jessica's door wondering if he should knock on it or not. If she was asleep then she would kill him, but if she wasn't she might not kill him. If he was lucky. After last night, Wilbur wondered if Jessica was mad at him or not. Wilbur stopped pacing and stepped up to the door. Just as he was about to knock, Jessica opened the door. Wilbur quickly put his hand behind his back. Jessica eyed him suspiciously and walked past him. Wilbur sighed in relief and followed Jessica. Downstairs, Morgan was waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Morgan asked impatiently.

"Perfer et obdura; dolor hic tibi prodeit olim." Jessica replied.

"What?" Morgan and Wilbur asked.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Be patient and tough; some day this pain will be useful to you."

"Oh...What?" Morgan asked again.

"Be patient, because one day you will use that patience." Jessica explained.

"Oh..." Morgan said.

"Wilbur Robinson is never patient!" Wilbur exclaimed in thrid person.

"Wilbur!" Jessica said scoldingly.

The trio walked into the dinning room where breakfast was waiting for them. As they sat down, Jessica became nervous. Cornelius looked at her with a worried look.

'Jessica looks pale. Like she didn't get enough sleep.' Cornelius thought.

Cornelius shrugged it off for the time being. He'll just have to talk to Jessica later, after school.

* * *

The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Jessica and her friends sat down at the nearest table. After everyone was settled Jessica began to get nervous again. Her time was running out.

"What falls but never breaks? What breaks but never falls?" She mumbled.

"What?" Wesley asked.

"I guess I better tell you." Jessica said.

"Tell us what?" Wilbur asked suspiciously.

"Umm...that someone is threatening me?" Jessica suggested.

"What!?!" Wilbur exclaimed choking on his lunch.

"Someone threatened you? When?" Morgan asked.

"Umm late last night." Jessica said.

"When? After I told you I heard screaming?" Wilbur asked.

"You heard screaming?" Peter asked.

"No, he was just hearing things. Anyway this was one in the morning." Jessica said.

"1:00 am!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yes! Anyway all he did was give me a riddle. Then he threatened me with a note this morning." Jessica said.

"What was the riddle?" Wilbur asked.

"What falls but never breaks? What breaks but never falls?" Jessica replied.

"Umm..." Wesley said thinking.

"Night and Dawn." Morgan answered.

"Hmm?" Wilbur asked.

"That's right! Night falls but never breaks. Dawn breaks but nver falls!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Hmm...did the guy tell you how to contact him?" Peter asked.

"No...But he did say he would be contacting me." Jessica said.

"Well then we just need to be there when he does." Wilbur said determinedly.

"Yeah!" Morgan exclaimed.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Sorry it is short but that's all I can think of right now.  
Wilbur: Yeah, Please R&R! 


	3. The Second Riddle

JessiMTRFan: Ohh...This is getting exciting.  
Jessica: Yeah, by putting me in danger.  
JessieMTRFan: Don't worry. Wilbur will save you.

Wilbur: Yeah...Anyway Jessica signed a contract so JessieMTRFan owns her. GoobTooSave owns Morgan and neither of them own Me and my family.

Peter: Wesly and I also signed contracts.  
Wesley: Yup!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Second Riddle**

"So they think they can catch me." The stranger chuckled. "Let them try. They do anything I don't want them to, then they've just put Blondie in danger."

The stranger laughed. He was having fun. Giving the girl riddles and threatening her. He could go to jail for it, but no one will catch him. He'll flee the country the come back when they've all just started to feel safe again. But it's the girl he is after. The girl who will one day ruin his future. The girl who beat him at everything in college. She was a spoiled brat. In the future her kids were no better. They were every bit like their parents. Cocky, smart, self-cofindent, and spoiled. Spoiled rotten. So now he is going to ruin her future before she ruins his. His plan was to give her riddles that get harder each time and give her a time limit for each riddle. Her time was running out, but she already figured out the riddle. Ah well, he can give her an even harder riddle and a short time limit until she can't anwser anymore. Then he can get rid of her once and for all.

His past wasn't a very pleasent past. He was an orphan, but no one wanted him. Nobody adopted him. He stayed at the orphanage until he was eighteen years old. Then he went to college with high hopes of the future. But that girl destroyed it. She may not know it but she did. Then she married that annoying guy, who she met years ago. Then they had to annoying twins! He was fed up with this family and figured out that the best thing to do is go back in time and destroy her. It's not a hard thing to do, considering she almost erased herself when she was sixteen. But her boyfriend and the red-headed girl stopped her. He wouldn't have to go back in time if they didn't stop her.

"I told you I get my revenge, my dear, I told you." The stranger said.

* * *

It was two more minutes until three and Wesley, Wilbur, Peter, Morgan, and Jessica were all hanging out in the park. School let out early since someone accidently blew up the science lab.

"How was I supposed to know those chemicals would blow if they mixed?" Wilbur asked.

"Uhh...by listening to me!" Wesley exclaimed.

Jessica rolled her eyes and started pacing. Morgan who was sitting on the soft grass was watching her. Peter was staring off into space and Wilbur and Wesley were arguing.

"But you didn't tell me until after I blew up the lab." Wilbur said.

"I told you way before you mixed the chemicals, you were just staring off into space, thinking about your birthday." Wesley argued.

Jessica stopped pacing for a moment and looked at her digital blue watch. Then she continued pacing. Morgan sighed and looked at her pink watch. It was 2:59, where was he? Jessica shuddered slightly. She didn't want to meet up with the guy again. But this time she didn't have to do it alone. No, not this time. 3:00. Her phone rang.

_Ohh...this is a SOS, don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line..._

"Hello?" Jessica asked.

"_Hello, my dear. Did you find the answer?" _

Wilbur and Wesley stopped arguing and looked at Jessica. Peter and Morgan looked around trying to see if the stranger was nearby.

"Yes." Jessica replied.

"_Good, you have one minute to tell me."_

"Night falls but never breaks. Dawn breaks but never falls."

"_Good job. Now here is the second riddle. I'm not easy to spot, but I'm not hard to find. A place in the shadows, and a spot in the light. Who am I? You have eight hours. By the way tell your friends that if they try catching me you're dead."_

A chill ran down Jessica's back. She couldn't tell her friends that. To her friends she looked serious. There was no way that she was going to tell her friends that the guy just threatened to kill her.

_Click_

The stranger hung up. Jessica hung up her phone and put it away.

"So, what did he say?" Wilbur asked.

"He gave me another riddle. This time I have to solve it in eight hours." Jessica replied.

"Well, what's the riddle?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not easy to spot, but I'm not hard to find. A place in the shadows, and a spot in the light. Who am I?" Jessica answered.

"Ok...umm..." Wesley said, while scratching his head.

" In eight hours it will be 10:00pm." Peter told them.

"Hmm..." Wilbur said.

"Whenever you say 'Hmm..' you have a plan. And that plan usually fails." Jessica said.

"Wilbur Robinson's plans never fail!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"WILBUR!!!" Peter, Wesley, Morgan, and Jessica yelled.

"What?" Wilbur asked, completely clueless.

"Third person again." Jessica replied.

"Oops."

* * *

'Hmm...the girl isn't going to tell her friends.' The stranger thought. He smiled evilly. 'This will be fun. She's playing right into my hands. Excellent.'

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Welp, I'm out of ideas for riddles and I have no idea what the answer is for this riddle.  
Wilbur: Wow...  
Jessica and Morgan: Please R&R!! 


	4. Kidnapped!

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Sorry again for the short chapter! 

Wilbur: Morgan is owned by GoobTooSave, Jessica signed a contract, and JessieMTRFan owns nothing relating to Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Kidnapped!**

Jessica was pacing in the Robinsons' library while Wilbur and Morgan were watching her. Wilbur yawned and looked at his watch. 9:50. His parents thought they were studying. Peter and Wesley came to "study" with them around six and left sometime around seven, but instead of heading towards their homes they circled the house and entered the library again through the window Jessica opened for them. The plan was simple. Peter and Wesley would hide behind a bookshelf, while Wilbur and Morgan waited with Jessica. If the guy decided to show up they would catch them with the help of Carl, whom they told earlier. If the guy called again then they would answer the riddle the best they could and get the next one. If the guy did neither, then the teenagers would stay up all night. And Jessica's job was to be the bait. Nobody except her knew how dangerous this was. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell anybody. It was better this way. Nobody had to know. Not even Wilbur. She definitely couldn't tell Wilbur. She didn't want them to worry. But it could be even more dangerous if she didn't tell them. Now she was wondering if she should tell them. It would be best. Wilbur will call off the plan and everyone will forget about it. Or not.

"Jessica please stop pacing." Wilbur said.

"Since when did you start saying please?" Jessica asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Since I lost my mind after you paced for the thousandth time." Wilbur replied dryly.

"Ha ha, it was so funny I forgot to laugh." Jessica said sarcastically.

"You both are so hilarious." Morgan said wryly.

Jessica stopped pacing and sat down next to Wilbur, who was looking at his watch. 9:59. One more minute to go. He should be here any minute. Wilbur looked at Jessica, who looked at Morgan, who looked at Wesley, who looked at Peter, who looked at Carl, who looked at Wilbur. Each one of them was nervous. Especially Jessica.

"Wil…." Jessica started.

The lights suddenly went out interrupting Jessica. Wilbur jumped up from his seat and Wesley jumped out from his hiding spot. They both wanted to protect Jessica. Wilbur because she was his best friend, Wesley because of a different reason. There was a muffled cry for help and a small tinkle of a bell. The lights flickered on. Wilbur looked where Jessica was sitting. She wasn't there! In her place were a note and the choker that Wilbur gave to her for Christmas.

"Jessica's gone." Morgan gulped.

"And her kidnapper left a note." Carl said.

Wilbur picked up the note and read it. His eyes got big. He handed the note to Wesley who read it and stiffened. Peter and Morgan read the note together and both of them gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Wesley asked Wilbur.

"Tell my father that's what." Wilbur replied.

"He's going to kill us!" Morgan groaned.

"Yeah, he is. But if I tell him then he won't." Carl said.

"Either way he's still going to find out." Wilbur told him.

"Then kill us." Morgan said flatly.

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Jessica yelled. "Oof!"

The kidnapper dropped Jessica on the floor. Then he turned around and left the room closing the door and locking it shut. Jessica let out a huff, stood up, and dusted herself off.

'Great this is the second time I've been kidnapped. Except this time the guy really wants to kill me.' Jessica thought.

Jessica looked around her cell. Nothing on the walls, no furniture except for a bed that was bolted to the ground, there was one window with bars on it and too high up to climb out.

Jessica sighed and walked over to the bed. She sat down and put her chin on her hands. There she sat thinking of a way to get out of her prison.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Sorry again for making it so short but the next chapter is going to be longer!  
Wilbur: Please R and R! 


	5. Hurry!

JessieMTRFan: Hopefully this is longer than the last chapter.  
Jessica: Well I can tell you one thing. You sure left a cliff-hanger at the end.  
JessieMTRFan: Yeah you're right. I did.

Wilbur: Morgan is owned by GoobTooSave and Jessica signed a conract, yada, yada, yada. Do I have to do this?  
JessieMTRFan: Stop whining Wilbur, yes you do. The story is almost over.  
Wilbur: Fine...And JessieMTRFan does not own anything Meet the Robinsons related. She doesn't even own the video game.  
JessieMTRFan: -sobs- Why? Why? Why? I want that game sooooo much! -sobs-

* * *

Wilbur and Morgan ran up the stairs to Cornelius' lab, with Carl right at their heels. They ran into the lab without knocking and started to talk at once.

"Quiet down you two. One person at a time." Cornelius said as he got up from his chair.

"Jessica's been kidnapped!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Yeah, and her kidnapper left a note!" Morgan shouted.

"Now hold up you two. Jessica is a black belt in karate. How was she kidnapped?" Cornelius asked.

"We were studying in the library and all of a sudden the lights went out and there was a muffled scream and then the lights came back on." Morgan said all in one breath.

"Yeah! Carl was there too!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Ok, then let me see the note." Cornelius said sticking out his hand.

Wilbur handed over the note and looked at the ground as his father read the note.

_If you ever want to see Blondie again then answer this riddle. _

_I am a great Roman emperor. _

_And my last name is Co + the name of a female chicken. _

_Who am I? _

_You have until Midnight. _

_A.C _

"That makes no sense." Cornelius remarked.

"Yeah." Wilbur agreed.

"Hmm…I am a great Roman emperor. Alexander the Great?" Cornelius wondered.

"Well the word great is underlined." Morgan said.

"Co plus the name of a female chicken." Wilbur repeated.

"Cohen?" Carl guessed.

"Yeah, it's a name. Alexander Cohen. It's the name of the kidnapper. But this was too easy. He wants us to find him. We're walking right into his trap and Jessica's the bait." Cornelius said.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Wilbur.

"We're going to alert the rest of the family and then rescue Jessica." Cornelius replied.

"How?" Morgan asked.

"Wilbur does she still have her watch on?" Cornelius asked.

"Yeah, she never takes it off during the day." Wilbur said.

"Good, because in every one of your watches is a small indestructible tracking device. Carl, run a scan for her watch and if you have to run a time scan. We need to find Jessica as soon as possible." Cornelius said.

"Right away sir." Carl replied.

* * *

Jessica woke up not even realizing that she fell asleep. Her head was hurting and she felt like she was hit by three hundred hover cars. Jessica groaned and rolled over. Then she buried her head into the pillow which smelled like peanut butter. Suddenly her watch began beeping. Lifting her head warily, she looked at her watch. A red light was blinking and the clock disappeared.

'Someone is tracking me!' Jessica thought. 'But what if he notices the beeping?'

Jessica looked toward the door and then quickly stuffed the watch under the mattress. After that she couldn't hear the beeping anymore. Jessica sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. She just sat there and listened. She listened for footsteps, she listened for anything. All she could hear was the faint beeping of the watch. But only because it was so quiet.

"ARGH!!!!" Jessica yelled.

It was too quiet for her. She couldn't think straight. Her head was hurting and the silence was only making it worse. She was used to noise. Lots of noise. Jessica buried her head into her hands and sobbed quietly. She was losing it and she knew it. All she needed was to hear a familiar voice. Someone to encourage her. All of a sudden her watch made a crackling noise. Jessica sniffed and brought the watch out from under the bed. She held it in her hand and stared at it.

_"Jessica?" _

Jessica couldn't tell who it was. The watch was too far away to make a strong connection.

_"Jessica? It's Wilbur." _

"Wilbur?" Jessica breathed.

She moved closer to the window.

_"Jessica! Are you all right?" _

'Wilbur!" Jessica exclaimed softly, starting to cry.

_"Shh…don't cry Jess, we're going to get you out of there." _

"Wilbur, hurry please. He's going to kill me." Jessica whispered hoarsely.

_"I'm not going to let him. Carl, hurry up on that scan!" _

"Carl's there?" Jessica asked.

_"He's running a scan. Carl is trying to find you, Jess." _

"Wilbur." Jessica said again, crying even more.

_"Don't cry, Jess! Dad and Morgan are downstairs with the rest of the family. They're trying to find a way to rescue you." _

_  
_"Why aren't you with them?"

_"They don't need me, you need me." _

Jessica slid to the floor, clutching the watch. She sniffled and looked at the door. The guy wasn't coming anytime soon, so she was safe. For now.

_"Jess?" _

"Hurry, Wilbur, that's all I have to say."

* * *

Wilbur swallowed hard. He looked over at Carl who was working hard to find Jessica. Wilbur sat down in the nearest chair. He had so many things to say to Jessica, but now wasn't the time. He had to find her. Before it was too late.

"Wilbur!" Carl exclaimed. "Jessica is in a building just outside the city! I'm going to tell you father."

"Jess! We know where you are!" Wilbur exclaimed excitedly.

_"Really!?!" _

"Yeah, we're on our way!"

_"Oh, no…Wilbur, hurry! He's coming!" _

"Don't worry, Jess. We'll be there soon."

Wilbur ran downstairs as fast as he could. They had to save Jessica before it was too late.

* * *

Jessica strapped on her watch and looked at the door. The doorknob was turning. Soon he would be inside. Either to kill her or threaten her some more. Jessica gulped. The door opened revealing a tall man with a huge scar on the left side of his face. He had brown hair, messing hair and dark brown eyes. He wore torn clothes. And he was ready to kill. The guy walked over to Jessica and grabbed her arm. Then he yanked her up. Jessica closed her eyes in pain as the guy dragged her out the door. By the time they reached the basement, tears were streaming down Jessica's face. The guy's grip was like iron. He threw her down the ground and stared at her.

"What do you want with me?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going to make you pay. You ruined my future, now I'm going to ruin yours." The guy said in a low voice.

"How did I ruin your future?" Jessica asked, afraid.

"In six years you will have beaten me in every single competition we have in college. And then after I graduate I will not be able to get a job anywhere. Because you will be in first place every single time! Then you get married and become second-in-command for the TCTF! And your kids will be spoiled and every bit like their parents and be in first place in everything!" He yelled.

Jessica moved closer to the wall. This guy was mad and will stop at nothing to kill her.

"Now I am going to get rid of you." He said lowering his voice.

Jessica's eyes widened in fear. Wilbur had better hurry up before he finds her dead. This guy was a mad man. Jessica gulped as the guy took a step closer to her. Jessica's only choice was to use everything she learned in karate. As the man roughly pulled her up, Jessica took a deep breath. Then she flipped the man onto his back. The man landed on the ground with a thud. Jessica ran for the door but was tripped by the guy. She turned onto her back after she hit the ground and with her free leg she kicked the guy in the face. The guy let go of her ankle and Jessica got up off the floor as quickly as she could. Then she sprinted towards the door. When she reached it she tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. The guy let out an evil laugh and Jessica knew she was in big trouble. She pressed her back against the wall as the guy neared her. Then just as the guy was about to grab her, she kicked him. The guy fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Jessica turned to the door and kicked the door hard. The door swung loosely on its hinges. Jessica had broken the door, but she didn't care. All she did was run for her life out the door and up the stairs.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Haha! A cliffy!  
Jessica: Feeling better?  
JessieMTRFan: Yeah...  
Morgan: Good. Now hurry with the story!  
Jessica: Patience!  
Morgan: Fine.  
Wilbur: Please R and R. -under breath- This job is getting so old.  
JessieMTRFan: What was that Robinson?  
Wilbur: Nothing... 


	6. Wilbur Robinson to the Rescue!

JessieMTRFan: Welp, here ya go!  
Morgan: Bout time.

Wilbur: JessieMTRFan does not own anything MTR related, Jessica signed a contract, and Morgan is owned by GoobTooSave.

**

* * *

**

Jessica ran down the hall. She didn't know where the front door was. She didn't know where anything was. The whole building seemed to change. She was in one big illusion. The halls changed every time she moved. It had occurred to her to stand still but she wanted to get out of there. She stopped at a door and opened it. It was another hallway. She looked behind her, and then ran through the doorway. The guy had a huge advantage. He knew this place. Jessica on the other hand didn't. She was lost but she kept going. Suddenly the hallway ended. Jessica turned around and found that what used to be a hallway was now an empty room. Jessica turned around and a door was in front of her. She tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Jessica spun around and saw a door open. She spun around and gasped when she saw that the door disappeared, leaving her trapped with a mad man. The guy chuckled, sending chills up and down Jessica's spine. She didn't have enough energy to defend herself. She turned around and came face to face with him. Jessica swallowed. The guy smiled evilly. Jessica took a deep breath and kicked the man. He fell to the ground groaning in pain. Jessica ran around him and was halfway to the door when she fell. Jessica gasped in pain and clutched her ankle. She sprained it and now she couldn't escape.

* * *

Wilbur was sneaking around the building trying to find a way in. His parents were going to kill him after he saves Jessica, but it was worth it. Wilbur knew he was in big trouble, but Jessica was in even bigger trouble. Wilbur moved stealthily in the dark as he moved closer to the back door. Suddenly he tripped over something. Wilbur quickly got up off the ground and looked at what he tripped over. It was a long wire. Wilbur ignored it and continued towards the back door.

* * *

Suddenly the room began to sift. When it was done, Jessica was next the wall and the guy was next to the door. The guy slowly got up from where he was and grabbed a pocketknife. Then he threw it at Jessica. Jessica dodged it but the knife cut her upper right arm and got stuck in the wall. Jessica grabbed her arm and bit her lips to hold back a cry. Tears were streaming down her face as the guy moved closer to Jessica. Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and hit the guy, knocking him out. Jessica closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall.

"Jessica?" Wilbur asked approaching the girl.

Jessica didn't move. Wilbur moved closer to her and kneeled next to Jessica.

"Jess?" Wilbur asked softly.

Jessica moved a little, but enough to make Wilbur sigh in relief.

"Jessie, are you ok?" Wilbur asked.

Jessica moved her head onto Wilbur's shoulder and cried. Wilbur hugged her tightly as she cried on his shoulder. Then two guys came in and Wilbur turned towards them.

"Good job, Kid." One of the guys said.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before." Wilbur said.

"Don't worry; you'll be seeing us again." The other guy replied.

The two guys put handcuffs on the man that was still on the floor. Then they both lifted the guy up and dragged him out of the room. As they did so, Wilbur caught a glimpse of a small badge that said "TCTF" on it. Wilbur blinked a few times then turned back to Jessica. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Wilbur didn't want to move her. A shadow fell on Wilbur and Jessica. Wilbur looked up and saw his father standing over him. Wilbur smiled a cocky smile.

"I know, I know, I'm grounded." Wilbur said.

"No, Wilbur, you're not. You did the right thing. Even though you put yourself in danger, it was all for a friend. And that is the greatest thing anybody could give a friend. Now let's get Jessica out of here." Cornelius told his son.

"But, Jessica's asleep." Wilbur said.

"I know, but I don't think she wants to wake up in this place." Cornelius replied.

Wilbur moved away from Jessica reluctantly. Then Cornelius and Wilbur both noticed that Jessica was holding her arm. Cornelius gently moved her hand away and saw the deep cut.

"Son, I want you to hold Jessica's arm. She may be asleep, but Jessica might pull away." Cornelius said.

Wilbur nodded and held Jessica's arm as Cornelius took out his first aid kit. Then Cornelius cleaned the cut, causing Jessica to whimper in her sleep. After the cut was clean, Cornelius wrapped an arm bandage around the cut. Jessica continued to whimper in her sleep, but the cut was clean and bandaged.

Few minutes later Wilbur and Cornelius who was carrying Jessica, were in the hover car heading home. Wilbur stared off into space and Cornelius concentrated on driving. Jessica was still asleep, but had stopped whimpering.

"Wilbur, you're a true friend." Cornelius said. "Jessica is lucky to have you as a best friend."

"I know dad, but I want to know what she thinks about me." Wilbur replied.

"Give it time, Wilbur. She'll tell you when she's ready."

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Wow, short. Whoops!  
Morgan: Yeah, whoops.  
JessieMTRFan: Why are you mimicking me?  
Morgan: Why are you mimicking me?  
Jessica: Stop it Morgan.  
Morgan: Fine.  
JessiMTRFan: Fine.  
Morgan: Jess!!!  
Jessica: Please R&R before they kill each other! 


	7. Wilbur's Birthday

JessieMTRFan: So short...Ah well. One last chappie to go!!!! Whoo!  
Morgan: She's hyper!  
Jessica: So?  
Morgan: Whatever.

Wilbur: GoobTooSave owns Morgan, Jessica signed a contract and JessieMTRFan owns nothing MTR related.

* * *

Three days later it was Wilbur's fourteenth birthday. Jessica's ankle and arm were healing and Wilbur was running around making sure she was happy. At least until she made him stop. Morgan was with Carl who was standing guard where the presents were, and everyone else was getting ready for the party.

"Wilbur, stop running around!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I just want to make sure you're happy." Wilbur said.

"I'll be happier if you stop trying to keep me happy." Jessica replied.

Wilbur sat down next to Jessica. Then the two waited for Wesley and Peter. When they got to the house Jessica was relieved. Wilbur may have stopped running around, but he still asked her if she was comfortable every fifteen seconds.

"How's the ankle?" Wesley asked.

"It's healing. Wilbur's making sure of that. But if I could heal it right now, I would." Jessica replied.

"He's bothering you isn't he?" Wesley asked.

"Before you and Peter got here, Wilbur was asking if I was comfortable." Jessica replied. "Every. Fifteen. Seconds."

* * *

Wesley only chuckled and shook his head. The party started at four O' clock. Everyone crowded around Wilbur in the dinning room waiting for him to blow out his candles. They already sung 'Happy Birthday'. Finally Wilbur took a deep breath.

'I wish I knew what Jessica thinks about me.' He thought.

Wilbur blew out the candles and everyone clapped. When Wilbur was opening his presents he noticed Jessica slipping away from everybody. He wondered where she was going. After opening up all his present, all 19 of them, when Jessica returned. Wilbur gave her a puzzled look. Everyone went into the living room to play some games, while Jessica and Wilbur stayed in the dining room.

"Where did you go?" Wilbur asked.

"To get your birthday present." Jessica replied.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked.

"This." Jessica said as she held out a small box.

Wilbur took the box and opened it. Inside was a small automaton. Wilbur took it out and placed it on the table. Then he turned the small key and the automaton started to move. The automaton moved towards another automaton that Jessica put on the table. The two automatons met and Wilbur's automaton put its arm around Jessica's automaton. Then they both said 'Keep Moving Forward.'

"You made these!?!" Wilbur asked incredulously.

Jessica grinned from ear to ear and walked into the living room. Wilbur followed her. Everyone else was watching Aunt Billie and Uncle Gaston race small toy versions of themselves. Of course Aunt Billie won.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Ok look out for my next story. Umm...Part of Your World. Yeah. I'm going to do it a little differently than what I said in the umm...what's it called?  
Jessica: Summery.  
JessieMTRFan: Oh yeah...I am really tired.  
Morgan: First you were hyper now you are tired?  
JessieMTRFan: Yeah...  
Jessica: Please R&R! 


	8. Protecting Me

JessieMTRFan: So short but oh well my next story will be long!!!  
Morgan: How long?  
JessieMTRFan: Umm...That is an excellent question.  
Wilbur: MY LINE!!! STOP STEALING MY LINE PEOPLE!!!!  
Jessica: Wow...

Wilbur: GoobTooSave owns Morgan, Jessica signed a contract, and JessieMTRFan owns nothing MTR related. INCLUDING MY LINE!!!

JessieMTRFan: Wilbur, chill, dude, chill.

* * *

Later that night Morgan and Jessica were in Jessica's room playing their guitars together. Wilbur was in his room reading a comic book when he heard music coming from Jessica's room.

"

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn  
To help you out  
I gladly lift you up without a doubt

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go

Wilbur smiled to himself. He got his birthday wish already.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: So sweet...I might start crying!!!  
Wilbur: Whatever.  
Jessica: That is my line.  
Morgan: Please R&R! 


End file.
